


Bad Day

by heisnameless



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heisnameless/pseuds/heisnameless
Summary: Flip doesn’t like it when others don’t see your true talent.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Kudos: 2





	Bad Day

When Flip comes in and sees you’re dressed up, he has to do a quick rundown of the dates in his head to make sure today wasn’t one of those days. Then, he realizes none of your anniversaries are coming up soon, no birthdays either. As he shrugs off his jacket, he realizes. Today was interview day for a retail job. You’d been looking forward to this interview for the last week, been so nervous about it too.

“Doll?” He calls as he steps out of the foyer, walking towards the kitchen where you sit at the small table. There’s a newspaper in front of you, but he knows you’re not reading it. You hate those things, they’re always sad, except for the pages with Sudoku and cartoons. When you look up at him, you’re frowning, so he frowns too before reaching a hand out for you. It’s all he has to see to know that today didn’t go as planned.

You’re slow to stand, taking his large hand with your much smaller one before he pulls you against his chest. Then, settling into a chair at the table, he pulls you into his lap, lacing his fingers through with yours. It’s quiet for a long moment before his chest rises and he speaks. “People are assholes.”

Tucking your head into his neck, you give a short laugh before nodding, squeezing his hand. “The biggest assholes. First, it was because of my attitude, apparently I’m too positive. Who knew that was a thing?”

Flip scoffs, free hand smoothing up your thigh as he adjusts his hold on you. “You’re just a happy little thing, ain’t nothing wrong with that. They just don’t want you getting those customers _too_ happy.”

“And then! It was because of how I dress. This seems appropriate, doesn’t it?” You had been nervous when picking out your outfit for the day anyways, afraid to settle with something too tight or too revealing. In the end, you wore dress pants and a nice blouse.

Flip pulls his head back to get a good look at you, brows furrowed as he looks you over once, twice. “The hell’s wrong with that?”

You lean your head back from his shoulder then, the sadness gone from your eyes and instead refueled by anger. “Too old! Too fucking old! Do they expect me to show up to an interview showing _all_ skin? Does professionalism exist anymore?”

Now, you’re sliding from his lap, pacing the kitchen as he leans back in the chair, hands settling onto his thighs while he watches you. “Doll, you’re gorgeous, beautiful no matter what you’re wearing. They’re just some assholes that think they’re better, they don’t deserve to have you work for them. You’re the most talented person I know, I don’t understand how they’d look passed that.”

You stop your pacing, turning to face him, fingers brushing your chest as your lips part, exhaling as you take in each of his words. “Do you mean that? You really mean that?”

He stands, walking towards you before cupping your cheek in his palm, bending to be perfectly eye level with you. “Now, have I ever lied to you?”

You shake your head and he smiles, leaning forward to kiss your lips and then your forehead. “I mean every word, ketsl. Every single word. Now, grab your shoes, we have to go celebrate.”

His words draw a laugh from you, brows raising as you lean back while he rises to his full height once again. “What do we have to celebrate?”

“That you don’t work for those assholes.”


End file.
